


Christmas Kisses

by Gwenchanna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas Eve, Christmas Kisses, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kuzupeko - Freeform, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Love, One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Peko decided to celebrate Christmas with just the two of them.I know that it's not Christmas but I just want to share this story.Read at your own risk. (Edited)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Christmas Kisses

* * *

" _Merry Christmas Peko_." I said cheerfully with a smile to the girl lying beside me on my bed as the clock strikes midnight and it's officially Christmas.

Peko and I decided to not join the Christmas party that is being held by the clan yearly. That's why tonight we're all alone in this house since all of them, except for the maids, are at the clan's party.

We also didn't even bother going to Chiaki and Hajime's Christmas party even though everyone from Class 77 are going. Everyone, even Yukizome-sensei, seemed to respect our decision that we just want to celebrate Christmas with just the two of us.

" _Merry Christmas Young master_." She said, or rather whispered. 

"Hey, I told you to stop calling me that! It's just the two of us so you can just say my name." 

Peko smiled at me then she kissed my cheek.

"If you say so Fuyuhiko."

I cupped her face with both of my hands and tilted my face to meet her sweet lips for a quick kiss.

I let go of her lips and sat up with my back on the headboard and pulled her to me, her back to my chest as she leaned her head on the crook of my neck while I'm hugging her tight.

"I love you so much Peko."

I felt her hand weakly grasping at mine so I held hers tightly instead.

"I love you too, Youn- Fuyuhiko."

_I know that the clan think that this is wrong, that Peko is only a tool, but I don't give a fuck. She's not a tool and she will never be. She's the woman I love and I will kill anyone who stands in our way._

I pressed my lips on top of her head, smiling as I mumbled, “Would you like to eat anything?”

She lightly shook her head.

"What do you want to do then?"

She hummed as she moved to bury her face on my chest, and I saw her sighed, her eyes closing as if involuntarily. I felt my heart hammering against my ribs.

"Stay here in bed with you and cuddle." She whispered.

"Okay, then. Let's cuddle." I said eagerly and kissed her forehead.

I can feel my hands are getting a tad bit clammy from nervous sweat.

"J-just please don't go alright?"

"Hmm."

I rested my head against the headboard as I traced light circles on her arm with my thumb, my free hand caressing her now-dried hair. I missed the days when she let her silver hair down and that I'll run my fingers on it. Her hair was soft and shiny but now every strands are dried and frizzy. So much for it being her crowning glory. Those days are gone, as much as I fucking hated to admit.

Reality is harsh but it's even more brutal once it hits you.

Pekoyama Peko, the tool that was given to me and swore to protect me with all her life, the woman who I love with all of my life, the woman who was wrapped around my shaky arms, well, she was diagnosed with fucking Leukemia two years ago back when both of us are still students at Hope's Peak.

_Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia_ _to be exact._

Don't fucking expect me to define that shit with the correct technical terms. All I know and understand about it is that, it's unfortunately fucking painful terminal disease. This type of Leukemia she has does not show symptoms for years. It unhurriedly gets worse, like what it did to her. It ruined her body like a melting candle, slowly but surely.

Her beautiful features and perfect toned body were gone. Her beauty was wasted because of the illness. But that doesn't stop her from being the most beautiful woman in my eyes. She's always and forever will be the most beautiful woman in my life.

But as soon as the clan found out her disease, they convinced her to do seppuku. Luckily, before she do it, I found her in her room, sitting on her knees and holding a short sword.

_"What the fuck are you doing Peko?!"_

_"Young master, I no longer have any purpose. I can't protect you anymore because of my illness. I'm no longer worthy to be your tool. But I want to thank you Young master, for your kindness." She said with a small smile in her face._

_"Come on Peko, you don't need to do this." I looked into her eyes but she removed her gazed and look to the floor instead._

_"I'm sorry Young master, but this is the only way to die in honor as your tool."_

_"N-no. Why can't you get it Peko? I never needed a sword or a shield. I never needed a tool."_

_"Young master?" I can see confusion in her face as she looked at me._

_"You didn't need to become a tool. You just needed to be yourself."_

_"Young master, I don't understand."_

_"I never wanted a tool! I just wanted you! Only you! P-Please! Don't do this! I need you! Don't leave me!" I can feel my knees weaken and tears left my eyes._

_She looked shocked to see that I'm crying. She suddenly let go the sword, stood up and went in front of me. Her thumbs find their ways to my eyes and wiped my tears._

_"I'm sorry Young master, but I'm now just a tool without a purpose, ready to be discarded but you don't need to worry, the clan will provide you a new-"_

_"Damn it Peko! I fucking love you!"_

_We stood there, face-to-face, in silence for a long time._

_"I'm sorry Young master. A tool doesn't deser-"_

_I kissed her instead of letting her finish what she's saying._

_"You're not a tool Peko and you'll never be a tool. Not to me." I said as soon as I let go of her lips._

_"You're Pekoyama Peko, my friend ever since I was a child and the only woman who I ever love." I held her shoulders as I said these words. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead._

_"Good night Peko. Our classes will resume tommorow. See you later."_

We went back to Hope's Peak and act like we're only classmates just like before.

Whenever we're alone, she always avoid talking about what happened in her room, so I didn't bring it up again. 

She also didn't want our classmates to know her illness so we hid the truth to them until she passed out one day due to the pain she's feeling. They are very worried especially Yukizome-sensei so I told them the truth even our relationship. At first, they can't believe on what I said, except sensei who I believe already know that Peko is working for me, but Peko told them that I was saying the truth. 

We spend our remaining time before the class ends with the class 77. We went to different trips with Yukizome-sensei as our guardian and one of those trips, Peko decided to tell me her feelings. She said that at first she didn't want to accept my love for her since she's just a tool but thankfully our classmates and Yukizome-sensei didn't give up and always tell her that she's not a tool but a human until she finally recognized herself as one. 

* * *

As soon as summer came, I fucking beg my father to let her receive any kinds of treatment but she refused and my father agreed saying it will be a waste of energy, waste of money, and waste of time for she is merely just a tool. That it will all be just for nothing since she is already slowly dying.

If my fucking father don't want to spend his fucking money on her, I'll fucking spend mine and Natsumi's since she also want to help. Even our classmates gave some money to help us pay for the bill on Peko's treatment since they know what happened between me and my father, but when I told her the news, she didn't take it well.

_"What's the use? Just accept it Fuyuhiko, I'm dying! I'm fading everyday. We know that this cancer is rarely cured! The doctor told us so! It will just be a waste of both our time. So just stop! Please!"_

It was the first time she ever yell at me and God knows how much I broke down when she said it was just a waste of time. Because I would do anything just to be able to waste more time with her. But I was able to convinced her, to receive some treatment.

_This should fucking work. I need more time with her. I am not ready to let her go._

Then one day she just stopped taking her meds and going into her therapies, the reality that she already has given up hurts me the most. She's not fighting, like she accepted death (this is different from before, since now she already acknowledge that she's not a tool but a person) and that she's okay leaving me here to suffer alone. I want her to fight, to be strong like what I am doing for her. But it's as if she's ready to face death, and that fact always makes me feel like she's stabbing me with a dagger in the chest thousands of times, aiming straight into my heart without a fail.

"I'm so mad at you, Peko." I croaked, looking up at the ceiling instead of at her. Trying to swallow down the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Fuyuhiko"

"No. Don't use that tone on me. I'm mad at you right now."

"Fuyuhiko, don't start this again. It's childish." She said, her voice pleading.

But no, my heart feels like it is burning. I don't know what's happening to me but the sudden thought of her gone makes me experience this sudden surge of emotions.

"You are the one who's childish here." I looked at her this time, but her eyes avoided me.

"Peko, you can fight this. We can. It's already been two years, yet you're here. I'm always here backing you up. So how come you give up already? That's not the Peko that I know. The Peko I know fights back and--"

"The Peko you knew, she's almost perished to nonexistence. She's almost gone." She smiled bitterly at me, and that's when the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't say that! How could you say that? You have to fight this. Please, please, Peko. I am begging you. Fight this shit. You have to. Please, for me."

"Fuyuhiko."

I swallowed and grabbed her shoulders so she can face me.

"Tomorrow. First thing tomorrow, we will go to the best hospital in Tokyo so you can start receiving treatment and therapy once again."

I took a deep breath to steady my quivering voice and quickly wiped my tears with my hands.

"You can have the best doctors, the best treatments. We can go to the states if it is necessary. Money is not the problem here, Peko--"

"I know that! Money is not the problem," and then she started crying as well, making her pale cheeks to redden a little. 

"I am. _I am the problem Fuyuhiko_."

"N-no." I shook my head furiously.

She suddenly flailed her thin arms around my neck, her face on my neck, and she started mumbling, "I'm just tired, Fuyu. I can't h-hold on any longer. I'm s-sorry. So sorry."

"Peko, please." With every word she said, a piece of my heart falls apart.

"I swear to God, I tried fighting it through these two years. I fought it because of you and only you Fuyu. I didn't even think about the pain it was giving me." She sniffed and sobbed, but still continued on talking while I hold her tight in my arms.

"All I could think about is you. I just wanted to fight it so I can be with you for at least a little bit longer. Fuyu, the thought of leaving you hurts me. So much it feels like I'm already dying."

"Then don't, Peko. Don't leave me. Not now. Not ever."

"I want to. God knows how much. But I'm tired, Fuyu. I'm drained. Like any minute I would just--"

"Shh, stop it, Peko."

She did stop. And for a long moment it was silent except the sound of her light sobbing and the faint sounds of fireworks outside our tightly-sealed windows. Oh, right. _**It's Christmas**_ **.**

"Fuyuhiko, sing for me," she urged all of a sudden, and I am more than willing to comply.

With a quivering voice, I started singing a song for her.

_**When I look into your eyes** _

_**It's like watching the night sky** _

_**Or a beautiful sunrise** _

_**So much they hold** _

_**And just like them old stars** _

_**I see that you've come so far** _

_**To be right where you are** _

_**How old is your soul?** _

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough** _

_**I'm giving you all my love** _

_**I'm still looking up** _

"You have to find another girl once I am gone." She said with a serious tone after I was done singing.

I tightly closed my eyes to digest what she just had said. Her words registered in my mind and a painful shiver ran down my spine. It's as if I was drenched in a bucket full of ice.

"No. Stop. Don’t fucking think about it." I said through gritted teeth. 

_Fuck these tears. Fuck Leukemia. Why her? Damn it!_

I can almost hear the smile in her voice when she spoke, "But maybe that's why I am dying, Fuyu. So you can find the one for you. The real one."

I opened my eyes and glared at her.

"This is happening because it's what's supposed to happen, as much as this situation is fucked up. Not because you are not the fucking one for me. Stop fucking saying nonsense things, Peko!"

But hell, Peko is stubborn as always. She continued talking nonsense.

"Haven't you ever thought about that Fuyu? Maybe, me dying will lead you to find the real one. I probably am not the one for you and we are just forcing ourselves to each other."

"You are fucking hurting me so much right now, Peko. How could you even fucking let yourself think about that bullshit?" 

I am so angry at the way she's thinking. I want to punch and kick things.

Her thoughts… Are those the doings of those fucked up blood cells?

"But maybe it's really--"

"Stop!"

I crushed my lips against hers harsher than I should have done, and she moaned in pain. 

I know she's hurt because that's how she moans whenever something is aching somewhere in her body. But I could not care less right now. It's like I've fucking gone mad and hurt and frustrated at the same time that I did not care if I hurt her physically, too. I've always been extra gentle to her ever since we found out she's sick, but now I'm doing the opposite.

I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and kissed her deeper, my hands roaming inside her thick pajama shirt and feeling her skinny torso. I was about to unclasp her bra when I heard her sobbed against my lips. I immediately pulled away.

"Peko?"

"It hurts."

I held her face between my hands, guilt surging through my whole body when I saw tears streaming down on her cheeks.

"Oh, God. Peko, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry." I wiped her tears with my thumbs, panicking as they won't stop falling.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! Oh, Peko, what have I done?" I hugged her close and I felt myself relaxed when she hugged me back.

"Are you hurt, Peko? I'm so sorry."

She looked up at me and smiled, and suddenly every problem, every struggle, faded away. Like we are back to being children who only loves play and fool around, who doesn't give a fuck to our surrounding and to the clan. 

No fucking terminal disease. No fighting over something. No crying. No dying.

"Kiss me again, Fuyuhiko." She whispered, and I tear up at how sweet her voice is at the moment.

I kissed her so sweetly, a complete opposite of what I had done a few moments ago.

This time when she moaned, I know it's from pleasure. I've heard it a lot of times before. I grinned against her lips.

The kiss was slow and tender, and yet I can feel all her love and passion she's giving into it. My heart felt like bursting in happiness. I poured all my feelings for her in the kiss, not thinking about the painful aftermath this might give me on the days to come.

_I can only think about now. Right now is precious._

I don't know how many minutes we are kissing now, but neither of us wants to stop and pull away. I'm slightly out of breath, but I could not stop. I do not want to stop. I'm so afraid to stop.

Her giggles erupted all of a sudden and I had to pull away to see. It's been a while since she laughed like that, and I can't help but smile widely at her.

"I love you, Fuyuhiko. Remember that, okay?"

I pecked her lips as I caressed her cheek, "I love you, Peko. Love you more than ever."

She nodded, "Can we lie down again?"

"Of course."

We laid on the bed while facing each other closely, my left arm wrapped securely around her waist, while her right hand is holding my right hand that is lying on the little space between us. She held it as tight as she can. We stared at each other's eyes with a smile etched across our faces.

"I love you." I would never get tired of saying those three words to her.

"I love you." And I would never get tired of hearing those same three words from her.

" _Merry Christmas again, Fuyu._ " She said with another soft giggle.

" _Merry Christmas, too, Peko._ "

She closed her eyes all of a sudden, and I noticed how extremely pale she turned, her breathing ragged, the hand I’m holding is kinda cold.

I felt my heart hammering again. I heaved out a sigh of relief when she opened it again. And I started tearing up from what I saw in those beautiful orbs.

"I'm so tired, Fuyuhiko." She said, her voice hardly audible.

I felt a lump forming inside my throat like earlier, but I nodded anyway. "I understand."

"Kiss me again?"

"With pleasure."

Tears fell, and lips are sealed.

"I love you. Again and again. I love you very much," I said, the words almost choking me as I hurried to say it. There's not much time. The candle is almost melted.

"I l-love you, Fuyuhiko. Thank you for everything. I-I l-love you so much. I'm s-sorry, but I'm really really exhausted now. I really want to stay--"

"Shh. I love you and you feel the same. That's the most important thing."

" _ **I,**_ " I kissed her forehead,

" _ **Love,**_ " her nose,

" _ **You,**_ " her right cheek,

" _ **So,**_ " her left cheek,

" _ **Much.**_ " And finally her lips.

"I'll see you when I wake up, okay?" she asked with her smile, but her pillow is drenched with her own tears like mine. She closed her eyes.

"Yes. You can sleep now, Peko." I moved my hand from her waist to her cheek and brushed her closed eyelid.

"Love you, Fuyuhiko.” I heard her murmur.

"Hm-mm. Love you, Peko." I kissed her forehead.

I watched with blurred vision as her breathing became slow and ragged, until her chest stopped moving completely. The hand that was holding mine tightly became limp. And I know in that moment, _she is asleep._

This time around, my heart feels like bursting in grief and complete desolation.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's not Christmas but I just want to share this story.  
> I can't stop my tears while writing and editing this. I really hate it when one of my favorite characters died or didn't have a happy ending so this story really broke my heart especially my tear glands since I'm a KuzuPeko trash.  
> I hope that you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
